1. Field
This invention pertains to archery bows. It is particularly directed to quivers, and provides an improved quiver capable of holding arrows of different shaft diameters.
2. State of The Art
In the sport of archery, it is common practice to mount a quiver device on the handle riser of a bow. Modern quivers are structured and arranged to hold arrows approximately vertically with their points up and contained within a hood. The individual arrows are maintained in this position by a shaft clamp arrangement. A serious limitation of such quivers is that the arrow shaft clamps in current use are capable of holding shafts having diameters within only a selected narrow range. Arrows are available in a wide range of shaft sizes, however. Moreover, it is not unusual for an individual archer to utilize arrows of significantly divergent shaft diameter, depending upon a number of factors. For example, an archer will often select different arrows for hunting than for target competition. Economic considerations may influence the mix of arrows possessed by an archer. Developing technology results in the availability of new arrow designs which archers may wish to test in the field on a limited basis prior to discarding their current stocks of arrows of greater or smaller diameter.
Arrows currently in use include those having aluminum shafts ranging in different models from about 14 to about 25 64ths of an inch in diameter. Wooden arrow shafts are also available in a range of diameters, typically about 5/16 inch. Graphite shafts are conventionally measured in thousandths of an inch, a typical such shaft size being 0.210 inch.
Under present circumstances, one wishing to enter the field with arrows of a significantly different shaft size than those last quivered on his bow, must either change quivers or replace the arrow clamps on the quiver in use. That is, a typical arrow clamp intended for use with a specific shaft diameter will not hold a shaft of significantly smaller diameter and will accept a shaft of significantly greater diameter only by the application of distorting force.
There remains a need for an archery quiver capable of accepting arrow shafts of significantly different diameters.